The Book of Dagon
"The safe hold a heavily bound manuscript... the front is embossed with the words 'Book of Dagon'." (Jack Walters) Overview : The Book of Dagon, written by Obed Marsh himself around 1846-1878, is a very important manuscript of the Mythos and the Esoteric Order of Dagon. It was written as a way to translate the ancient Tablets of Dagon. The book contains a great deal of information about the Deep Ones, their leader and some of their history - but nothing about their origins. It also contains horrible depictions of their offerings. It also seem to double as some spellbook, as spells and incantations are written in it. It can also be used to translate the language of the Deep Ones (most likely glyphs of R'lyeh). The translation is however incomplete, as Obed died before finishing it. Completing it became the obsession of Robert Marsh, great-grandson of Obed and leader of the Order of Dagon. But it was taken (or most likely stolen) by Thomas Waite and secured in his safe, even adding an Elder Sign behind the door - he most likely knew that such a symbol would keep the Order and the Deep Ones at bay. Contents : The following text is taken from Jack Walters' journal: "Book of Dagon: This book is hand-written, and heavily bound. It's cover is embossed with the title 'The Book of Dagon.' It seems to be a religious work, translated from a series of ancient tablets. It tells of an entity called Dagon - apparently some kind of sea-god - and his consort Hydra. They are the greatest of an underwater race called the Deep Ones, who worship them with sacrifices and other rites. The descriptions of the sacrifices are particularly shocking, and there are details of magical spells and other strange rituals. If this incredible manuscript is to be believed, their history stretches back beyond the remotest human origins, into unthinkably remote antiquity. '' ''A few individuals are so incredibly old that they have seen continents rise and fall, for they do not die of old age as humans do. Father Dagon and Mother Hydra are such individuals, and are greatly revered for their age and size. Their greatest awe, however, is reserved for a dark god named Great Cthulhu, who is said to sleep and dream in the underwater city of R'lyeh. The book seems incomplete. The last chapters tail off, as though the translation has not been finished." Role in the game : Following the death of his daughter Ramona, Thomas Waite gave detective Jack Walters the key to the back door of his store, asking him to get it out of Insmouth. After that, Waite was arrested by Innsmouth's police, Walters entered the store to find Ruth Billingham trying in vain to open the safe. Jack and her talked for a short time before she made her leave. The detective then successfully opened the safe, having discovered in Thomas' diary that its combination was Ramona's birth date. During the assault of the U.S. Marines on the Esoteric Order of Dagon, Jack enriched the translations already existing inside the manuscript - no doubt thanks to his "years of absence" studying the occult. This allowed him to translate the murals in the Masonic Hall, and use prayers to Dagon to dissipate the barriers protecting the prayer hall of the building. Later, after Jack was captured in Y'ha-nthlei by Sebastian Marsh and his lackeys, he lost the book, which was taken to Robert. After killing Robert, Walters got it back, and later (ironically) used it to translate the final passages of the Tablets of Dagon. The Book of Dagon also served him to use incantations to open certains passageways in the temple, and even open up a portal to the Masonic Hall to escape the city. Links to the Mythos : This book, as well as informations on the Deep Ones, also gives a summary of the worshipping acts the Kanakies carried on their island, which Obed witnessed first-hand when he came here. Interestingly, this book seems to suggest that Dagon and Hydra are not Great Old Ones, but rather very ancient and overgrown Deep Ones. However, this is a frequent debate and the Mythos don't give a clear answer as to what the two sea-deities truly are. It also mentions Cthulhu and the corpse-city of R'lyeh, like numerous Mythos-related tomes.Category:Collectibles Category:Mythos Tomes and Manuscripts Category:Documents